Queen's Golden Gaels
"Golden Gaels" is the name of the sports teams of Queen's University. It is located in Kingston, Ontario. It was one of the first universities to have a hockey team. They are members of Ontario University Athletics (OUA) and U Sports (formerly known as CIS). =''Senior & University Seasons= 'Senior Seasons: 1890-91 to 1901-02' *OHA Senior A Hockey League *1890-91 OHA Senior Season *1890–91 Ottawa Hockey Club season *1891-92 OHA Senior Season *1891–92 Ottawa Hockey Club season *1892-93 OHA Senior Season *1892–93 Ottawa Hockey Club season *1893-94 OHA Senior Season *1894-95 OHA Senior Season *1895 AHAC season *1895-96 OHA Senior Season *1896-97 OHA Senior Season *1897-98 OHA Senior Season *1898-99 OHA Senior Season *1899-00 OHA Senior Season *1900-01 OHA Senior Season *1901-02 OHA Senior Season 'CIAU/Senior Seasons: 1902-03 to 1918-19' *1905–06 Ottawa Hockey Club season *1906 ECAHA season *1908-09 Allan Cup *1915-16 OHA Senior Season *1916-17 OHA Senior Season *1917-18 OHA Senior Season 'CIAU/Senior Seasons: 1919-20 to 1939-40' *1928-29 OHA Senior Season *1929-30 OHA Senior Season *International_Intercollegiate_League 'CIAU/QOAA: 1945-46 to 1970-71' *1950-51 OHA Senior Season 'OUAA/OUA: 1971-72 to present' 'OUAA/OUA years with ties 1971-72 to 2002-03' '''Playoff Results' *'1999-2000' Defeated Toronto Varsity Blues in first round 2 games to 1 Defeated Guelph Gryphons in quarter-final 2 games to 0 Faced UQTR in semi-final (result unknown) *'2000-2001' Lost to RMC Paladins in first round 2 games to 0 *'2001-2002' Out of Playoffs *'2002-2003' Defeated RMC Paladins in first round 2 games to 0 Lost to Toronto Varsity Blues in quarter-final 2 games to 1 Note: Seasons from the above tables will gradually be added to this table along with playoff record. 'OUA years with ties and OT losses 2003-04 to 2006-07' 'OUA years without ties 2007-08 to present' =''Intermediate Seasons= *Intermediate_Intercollegiate_Series *List_of_Intermediate_Intercollegiate_Seasons *1898-99 OHA Intermediate Playoffs *1899-00 OHA Intermediate Groups *1900-01 OHA Intermediate Playoffs *1901-02 OHA Intermediate Groups *1915-16 OHA Intermediate Groups *1916-17 OHA Intermediate Groups *1917-18 OHA Intermediate Groups *1918-19 OHA Intermediate Groups *1919-20 OHA Intermediate Groups *1920-21 OHA Intermediate Groups *1921-22 OHA Intermediate Groups *1922-23 OHA Intermediate Groups *1923-24 OHA Intermediate Groups *1926-27 OHA Intermediate Groups *1927-28 OHA Intermediate Groups *1927-28 OHA Intermediate Playoffs *1928-29 OHA Intermediate Groups *1929-30 OHA Senior B Season *1930-31 OHA Intermediate Groups *1930-31 OHA Senior B Season *1931-32 OHA Intermediate Groups *1931-32 OHA Intermediate Playoffs *1932-33 OHA Senior B Season *1933-34 OHA Intermediate Groups *1934-35 OHA Senior B Season *1934-35 OHA Intermediate B Groups *1935-36 OHA Intermediate A Groups *1936-37 OHA Intermediate A Groups *1936-37 OHA Intermediate B Groups *1937-38 OHA Senior B Season *1937-38 OHA Intermediate A Groups *1937-38 OHA Intermediate B Groups *1938-39 OHA Senior B Season *1939-40 OHA Intermediate B Groups *1946-47 OHA Intermediate A Groups *1948-49 OHA Senior B Season Sources: *List of OHA Senior Seasons *List of OHA Senior B Seasons *List of OHA Intermediate Groups 1896-97 to 1933-34 *List of OHA Intermediate Playoffs 1896-97 to 1933-34 * List of OHA Intermediate Seasons 1934-35 to 1976-77 =''Junior Seasons= *1895-96 OHA Junior Season *1897-98 OHA Junior Season *1900-01 OHA Junior Season *1901-02 OHA Junior Season *1902-03 OHA Junior Season *1903-04 OHA Junior Season *1918-19 Ontario Junior Hockey *1919-20 OHA Junior Season *1922-23 OHA Junior Season *1923-24 OHA Junior Season *1924-25 OHA Junior Season *1926-27 OHA Junior Season *1928-29 OHA Junior Season *1930-31 OHA Junior Season *1931-32 OHA Junior Season *1932-33 OHA Junior Season *1933-34 OHA Junior B Groupings *1934-35 OHA Junior B Groupings *1935-36 OHA Junior B Groupings *1937-38 OHA Junior B Groupings *1938-39 OHA Junior B Groupings *1947-48 OHA Junior B Groupings *1948-49 OHA Junior B Groupings *1949-50 OHA Junior B Groupings *EJBHL Standings 1950-51 *EJBHL Standings 1956-57 University Cup *2017 University Cup Championships *CIAU Central: 1904, 1906, 1909, 1910, 1914 'OUA Team Links' 'West Division' *Brock Badgers *Guelph Gryphons *Lakehead Thunderwolves *Laurier Golden Hawks *Ryerson Rams *Toronto Varsity Blues *Waterloo Warriors *Western Ontario Mustangs *Windsor Lancers *York Lions 'East Division' *Carleton Ravens *Concordia Stingers *Laurentian Voyageurs *McGill Redmen *Nipissing Lakers *Ottawa Gee-Gees *Queen's Golden Gaels *RMC Paladins *UOIT Ridgebacks *UQTR Patriotes 'Also see' *U Sports *List of University Cup Playoffs *Ontario University Athletics *Queen's Golden Gaels women's ice hockey Golden Gaels who played in the NHL *Bobby Lee *Morris Mott *George Richardson *Carl Voss *Marty Walsh Alternate Logos Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:Canadian ice hockey teams